


bleeder-02

by Resplandor



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplandor/pseuds/Resplandor
Summary: 某个夜晚，吸血鬼安东尼奥终于睡到了他喜欢的某个人类。吸血鬼安东尼奥*吸血鬼猎人罗维诺。含轻微的BDSM。特别微量所以就算喜欢也没什么期待的。前半部分是强制的性爱，后面罗维不承认但是他其实很享受。。突如其来的一篇肉。四个小时码完的，写得不太好。六千多字，带点剧情。想看的话随便看看吧。





	bleeder-02

**Author's Note:**

> 某个夜晚，吸血鬼安东尼奥终于睡到了他喜欢的某个人类。
> 
>  
> 
> 吸血鬼安东尼奥*吸血鬼猎人罗维诺。  
> 含轻微的BDSM。特别微量所以就算喜欢也没什么期待的。  
> 前半部分是强制的性爱，后面罗维不承认但是他其实很享受。  
> 。  
> 突如其来的一篇肉。  
> 四个小时码完的，写得不太好。六千多字，带点剧情。  
> 想看的话随便看看吧。

【西罗马】吸血鬼  
·  
\^O^/  
·  
——————  
庄园的边缘，少年翻过围墙，抱住庄园外的小孩。  
“罗维，罗维！你又来啦。”少年伸出伤痕累累的手抱住刚到他胸口那么高的小孩子，翠色的眼里满是欣喜。  
“笨蛋番茄，别担心，我们就快要行动了，到时候本大爷一定能把你从这些坏人手里救出来！”罗维诺抱了抱少年，然后退开，拉起他的手，“那些吸血鬼又强迫你做事了吗？”  
“是啊。他们杀害了我的家人，然后占据了我家……现在又……”少年看了看那不算很大的小阁楼，“罗维，我真的很希望你可以救我……只可惜……”  
“别担心！我会救你的！”  
“嗯！我相信你。”少年笑笑，“罗维真是好孩子……平时也很可爱……干脆长大以后和大哥我结婚吧？”  
“我、我才不要！”罗维诺回绝了，看见少年有些心碎的表情，又补充道，“至少也要等你告诉我你的名字啊……”  
“抱歉……这个真的不可以说……”少年有些难过，“真的对不起。”  
不过，我大概连你们行动的时刻都等不到了……  
少年知道自己甚至可能已经活不到明天早上，“如果还有机会再见，我一定会告诉你……告诉你一切……到那时，罗维，可以不要推开我吗？”  
“推开你……？还有机会？你在说什么啊？”罗维诺有些摸不着头脑。  
少年长叹一声，和罗维诺拉开了距离，“今晚这里很危险，他们要处刑一个地位很高的罪人。你们下周行动的时候，从我们现在这里攻进去……就这样。”  
少年听见墙内响起的搜寻声，脸色一冷。没来得及说再见，他把罗维诺推进森林，然后翻墙回到了庄园里。  
——————  
罗维诺推开大门走进废弃的古堡，准备和他的同伴讨论明天的行动计划。他将在明日前往不远处那座城堡并驱逐那里的吸血鬼，和他上周新结识的同伴安东尼奥一起。  
这里是一座大概已经废弃很久的庄园，在山脚的森林里藏着，看样子已经有至少几年没有人使用了。昨天，他和安东尼奥赶路时遇见了暴雨，于是在这里歇脚。  
不得不说，安东尼奥是个很厉害的吸血鬼猎人。他的技术就连罗维诺这样挑剔的资深者都忍不住赞扬，而且安东尼奥本身也是个温暖的人，惹人喜爱。安东尼奥很照顾罗维诺，罗维诺也对安东尼奥逐渐有了不低的好感——就只凭这寥寥数日的接触。  
“罗维，你终于回来了！”安东尼奥捧着咖啡从厨房转出，踏入大厅，“你天黑时还没回来，我担心死了。”  
“怕什么？我前天告诉过你吧，我都已经当了十年的吸血鬼猎人了。而且我可是从六岁起就一直跟着祖父进行活动，就在这片地区！老子才没那么容易出事。”罗维诺接过安东尼奥递来的杯子，一饮而尽，“好了，快点开始修正计划吧，我今天出去勘探时发现了一点问题。”他把杯子放到一边。  
“罗维，那些怎样都好了。”安东尼奥看着他喝光了杯里的液体，脸上一直挂着的笑忽然变得有些奇怪，“你真的不知道这里是什么地方吗？”  
“这里？我们避雨的废弃的庄园啊……”罗维诺忽然有些头晕，他可能有点太累了。他想。  
“不对哦。”安东尼奥露出了得意的表情，“这里是我家。”  
罗维诺还没来得及想明白安东尼奥的话是什么意思，就眼前一黑，软软地倒在了安东尼奥身上。  
安东尼奥轻轻把手放在罗维诺的脸上。常年奔波让他的皮肤晒成了小麦色，脸已经不是记忆中那么光滑了，下巴也变尖了。他的嘴唇有些干裂，月光下微微泛白。这已经不是他很久以前认识的那个人类小孩了。  
安东尼奥一点点抚摸过去，忍不住欺身含住那片柔软。睡梦中的人毫不反抗地被他吻住。安东尼奥狠狠压上去，轻而易举地闯进罗维诺的口腔，品尝他的味道。  
柔软的温热的舌灵活又柔软，但却无法回应，只是安东尼奥一个人的单向的亲吻。这样的吻无法填补安东尼奥的欲望，安东尼奥没过多久就又放开了他。他抱着罗维诺，走进二楼刚刚整理过的卧室。  
——————  
罗维诺是被颈部隐隐的刺痛弄醒的，他不自觉地挣扎着，但双手被冰冷的金属束缚，腹部的压迫感让他没办法把伏在他身上的混蛋踢开。  
是吸血鬼——罗维诺感觉得到，血液正从他的体内被抽走，但是想起昏迷之前发生的事、看到身上这个人的棕黑色的熟悉的短发时，他又不那么确定了。  
安东尼奥是吸血鬼？  
被咬住的地方开始发麻，按症状看，他应该是刚被咬，但是这些认知对于罗维诺而言没有任何用处。他微微仰头就可以看见，自己的双手被锁链绑在了床头，上衣也被剥掉了。而安东尼奥单膝压跪在他腹部，让他动弹不得。  
“罗维，你醒啦。”似乎是感觉到罗维诺在扭动，安东尼奥松口在罗维诺的伤口上舔了舔，血立刻就止住了，“虽然想等你彻底醒了再做，但是没忍住，真是太遗憾了。不过罗维你变了那么多，却还是让人觉得可爱呐～可爱到……”安东尼奥眼里温柔的绿开始显出侵略性，“让我想要吃掉你。”  
“混蛋！你要做什么！放开我！老子不会放过你的！”铁链随着罗维诺的挣扎哗啦啦地响动，安东尼奥却笑出了声，“才不要。我可是十一年前就想尝尝你鲜血的味道了，现在你好不容易没有防备地到了我的领地，被锁在这里，不好好感受一下你，咱会不甘哇。”  
安东尼奥亲昵地用脸蹭蹭罗维诺的脸蛋，近在咫尺的温度让罗维诺心里发凉。  
“哈啊……”罗维诺觉得自己似乎有些缺氧，窒息感令他眩晕，他试图靠深呼吸冷静下来，“给我滚开！我他妈迟早要灭了你……”  
然而安东尼奥毫不在意罗维诺说了什么。他再度开口，“还有啊，就是刚才在吸血的时候，不小心让你的血流沾上了我的体液啊，”安东尼奥的笑容变得有些危险，罗维诺不知道自己是不是露出了惊慌失措的表情，“你知道的吧？吸血鬼的唾液可以麻痹猎物，也有着使人兴奋起来的成分，是绝佳的催情剂……现在差不多足够让它发挥作用了，嗯？”  
“哈……不……不可能……”罗维诺不敢相信，但安东尼奥话音未落，他就发现自己身体的异样。他的反应渐渐迟钝，心跳加快、视野模糊，身体不由自主地开始变得奇怪。似乎房间一下子变热了，罗维诺感到口干舌燥。  
安东尼奥看见罗维诺的脸浮上了红潮，他轻轻抬起罗维诺的下巴，俯身靠近他精致的脸庞，看着他涌上泪珠的宝石似的眼睛。安东尼奥双手捧住他的脸，对着罗维诺微微张开的颤抖的唇吻了下去。  
“滚开……唔……”罗维诺没有力气躲避，被安东尼奥限制着行动，只能乖乖看着这个家伙压在自己唇上。  
吸血鬼泛凉的舌闯了进来，罗维诺有些害怕地往后缩，舌头却被安东尼奥的一下子勾了个正着。安东尼奥贪婪地追着罗维诺的舌头在口腔里搅动，酥麻的快感冲上大脑，让他的呼吸不由得加重。透明的涎液从罗维诺嘴角流下，滴到他的喉间，然后顺着修长的脖子一路下滑，在锁骨附近汇成一小滩。  
安东尼奥把手按上罗维诺精瘦的腰，左手探到罗维诺后腰处，把他的身体压向自己，右手则顺着肌肉线条一点点向上抚摸，最后按在了罗维诺胸上。安东尼奥轻轻揉捏那块紧实的肌肉，感受到罗维诺的颤抖越来越明显。  
“唔……嗯……”  
听到罗维诺被他堵住的呻吟，安东尼奥有些期待地放开罗维诺。罗维诺不自觉地挺身把自己的身体往安东尼奥手里送去，煽情的声音从他张开的嘴里飘出来，黏在安东尼奥的耳边。  
“嗯啊……安东尼奥……”罗维诺感觉自己似乎变成了另一个人，所有理智都被身体的热潮隔绝到另一个世界，只留有一点清明，让他能够在呻吟中认出把他弄成这幅样子的男人是谁。  
热流在罗维诺体内四处乱窜，他感到自己对相同热度的渴求，于是不自觉地向房间里唯一的热源贴近，“混蛋……”罗维诺在安东尼奥身上乱蹭，得到了安抚却无法舒缓的痛苦让他止不住眼泪，“好痛苦……都是，你的，错……”  
安东尼奥把罗维诺往上抱了一点，然后躺在罗维诺心口，心跳声扑通扑通响得密集。“别急嘛罗维……”安东尼奥伸手在罗维诺右胸上画圈圈，凸起的乳头颜色浅淡，在月下是美丽的珍珠色。  
“给我去死……啊！”罗维诺猛地挥手，锁链被拉直，发出刺耳的声响。他用指甲轻轻刮了刮，然后点着乳尖故意按下去。  
“啊！”安东尼奥立刻就听到了他想要的声音。左手继续逗弄着小小的圆粒，他扭过头，舌尖在罗维诺左胸上游走，一低头，含住了另一颗富有弹性的小粒。罗维诺的骂声渐渐弱了下去，呻吟和尖叫占据了小家伙的嘴。  
“呜……滚开…哈啊……啊……”罗维诺咬着嘴唇，脸上的红色越来越明显。他不停地摇头，试图消减那些没有体验过的感觉带来的刺激，但最终却无济于事。安东尼奥开始向下转移，从乳尖一路向下舔吻。刚刚成年的小家伙还没有褪去那几分青涩，身材不免有些瘦弱。肌肉都只是贴在骨上的薄薄一层，肋骨勾出了漂亮的线条。向中间，是光洁的腹部，罗维诺还没有练出能够凸显出来的腹肌。安东尼奥在这些上面留下鲜艳的吻痕，月光令罗维诺的肌肤变得白皙，也让安东尼奥留下的口水闪闪发亮，让吻痕变得更加显眼。  
再向下……安东尼奥微微起身，把刚刚给罗维诺穿上的睡裤扒下去。睡裤里面什么都没穿。安东尼奥在罗维诺平坦的小腹上轻轻一吻，然后抓住了他半勃的性器。  
“啊——”罗维诺尖叫起来，双脚乱蹬，却因为体内的热流和安东尼奥无法用力。安东尼奥压住他的双腿，然后含住了罗维诺还没用过的那个东西。罗维诺是很活跃的猎人，很少会给自己休假，也一向很少和别人结伴共同讨伐某个吸血鬼。他不仅没和其他人做过，连自己动手都是少之又少。  
安东尼奥的动作很有技巧。罗维诺想要合拢双腿夹住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋不让它乱动，可是安东尼奥紧紧按着他的腿，让他无法逃脱。  
热流渐渐从身体的各个角落汇集到下身的某一处，敏感的身体受不了挑弄，随着安东尼奥的动作律动，罗维诺感觉到自己的头脑似乎渐渐清醒，但却清醒地沉浸在快感里。  
“啊……安东尼奥……啊——我——”没多久，罗维诺就在安东尼奥嘴里射了出来。他看着安东尼奥从他腿间爬起来，喉结跳动了一下，把他射出来的东西都咽了下去。  
“哈哈……罗维，我终于可以得到你了……”安东尼奥扯开腰带把自己的裤子脱掉，下身挺立的柱体罗维诺只看了一眼就不敢再看。安东尼奥拉开罗维诺趁他脱裤子又并到一起的腿，刚刚舔湿的手指拨开股缝按上了罗维诺的穴口。  
“等等！你要干什么！”罗维诺挣扎起来，铁链哗啦啦地乱响。安东尼奥有些不悦地抬起头来，“别吵。等我办了你再说。真是的……我这两天暗示你那么多次你也没有反应，只好先上床再说啦。明明说过会考虑结婚的……”安东尼奥把指节挤了进去，他之前给罗维诺洗过澡，做好了清洁工作，现在小小的入口虽然很紧，但并不算很干。  
异物入体让罗维诺慌乱起来，他更加用力地挣扎，手铐在细嫩的腕上留下血痕。罗维诺眼眶里又开始有泪花闪现，“好疼！不要……不要不要不要……不管你是人还是吸血鬼，求求你……”疼痛比起以往战斗的伤要轻得多，但这样陌生的疼痛真的吓坏了罗维诺。  
安东尼奥把手指整根插进去，在里面打转。他安抚性地抚摸着罗维诺的身体，在他大腿内侧亲吻，“那罗维来猜猜吧，猜对了就放过你。你紧紧咬住不放的是我哪一根手指？”  
“呜……”罗维诺瞪着迷蒙的泪眼看向不远处的镜子，“左手的……”  
“哪一根？”安东尼奥在里面轻轻抠挖，到某一处，罗维诺忽然叫出了声，因为恐惧褪去的红潮一下子就又漫了上来。罗维诺一挺身从床上弹起来，然后又摔回了床铺。  
“你这混蛋……刚刚……做了什么？”罗维诺喘息着口齿不清地质问，那对琥珀绿的含泪的眼睛看着安东尼奥，因为快感有些失神。罗维诺额头上附着一层薄汗，亮晶晶的，俊美的脸还带着一抹红色。劲瘦的蜜色的腿因为突如其来的刺激缠在了安东尼奥身上，安东尼奥顿时感觉自己肿胀的下体硬得发疼。  
“做了会让你这样愉快的事呗～”安东尼奥守住理智眯起眼笑了笑，“哪根手指？”  
罗维诺咬牙有些委屈地看着镜子，“左……左手食指……”  
“猜错了。”安东尼奥面不改色地说谎，又加了一根手指，故意在罗维诺敏感点附近磨蹭，罗维诺很快就一句话都说不出来。  
明明没错！罗维诺看着镜子有些不服气，但他实在没机会多说什么。感到罗维诺差不多放松下来，安东尼奥把自己的阴茎抵在罗维诺的入口上。  
“要进去啦——”安东尼奥慢慢挤了进去。  
“不——啊……等等……”罗维诺感觉到自己被一点点撑开，被人进入的羞耻和下身奇异的快感让他难以自持。安东尼奥忽然停了下来，他抓紧罗维诺的腰侧，猛地一冲——  
“啊！”罗维诺眼前一黑，发出一声惨叫。像是从内部被刀割裂一样的疼痛，罗维诺双腿发抖，看着安东尼奥露出有些愧疚的表情。  
然后罗维诺看见这个混蛋又看着他笑开了花。安东尼奥凑过来在罗维诺嘴角亲吻出声，“罗维真乖，全都吃下去了呢。”安东尼奥伸手打开束缚罗维诺的锁链，然后开始在罗维诺体内抽送。  
“呃啊、混蛋、操……”安东尼奥的动作让罗维诺觉得自己简直要飞起来。罗维诺咬牙想推开安东尼奥，最后却在安东尼奥的攻势下抱住了这个满嘴谎话的吸血鬼，“哈……嗯、变态…混蛋……大、啊…色狼……恋童癖……”  
安东尼奥抱着他坐起来，顶动的时候抽空在他屁股上狠狠扇了一巴掌，嫩滑又有弹性的手感让安东尼奥很满意，“罗维你说什么呢！我才不是恋童癖！”  
“我不管……！呜啊……老子说…了、是，你就……啊……”罗维诺抱住安东尼奥的后背，指甲深深嵌进安东尼奥的身体。  
罗维诺现在终于想起来了这家伙的事，记起他在通过测试拿到正式执照之前的某次行动中结交的、他以为是被敌人变成了吸血鬼的少年。  
明明就是个混蛋恋童癖……结婚什么的，完全就可以当做性骚扰啊！罗维诺胡思乱想着，忽然发现房间里自己的叫床声、交合处的水声和肉体碰撞的声音有多响亮。他羞愤地一口咬在安东尼奥脖子上，暗红色的血液渐渐流了出来，顺着安东尼奥的肌肉线条流下来。  
“好疼啊罗维……”安东尼奥有点委屈地说。罗维诺顿时咬得更狠了。  
安东尼奥有些无奈地看着罗维诺弓起背咬着他的脖子。罗维诺光裸的身体在月下披上了一层薄纱，给人圣洁的感觉，但偏偏是这具纯洁的身体在像妖精一样咬住安东尼奥，似乎不榨干他的精华就不肯罢休。  
安东尼奥加大了运动的力度，右手抓住罗维诺杵在他衬衫上的下体撸动。不多时，罗维诺松口放开安东尼奥的脖子，抵在他的肩上再次发出诱人的美妙声音。感受到罗维诺的阴茎微微跳动，安东尼奥把罗维诺推倒在床上，抽送几次后深深埋进罗维诺的身体，和他一起达到了顶峰。  
安东尼奥满足地抱紧了被做得乱七八糟的罗维诺，“呜嗷——和可爱的罗维一起做了！初夜！大哥我好幸福……呃！”  
罗维诺一头撞在安东尼奥喉咙上，一字一句地大吼道：“你、这、混、蛋！我讨厌你！给我拔出去！”罗维诺伸出有些无力的手，颤抖着去摸两个人还连在一起的地方，摸到了一片黏腻湿滑。他真的没有被弄散架吗？  
安东尼奥没有理会，“罗维你大概还没有想起来我是谁吧？没关系，我们可以先结婚……啊，好疼……”罗维诺一气之下又咬在了安东尼奥脖子上的咬痕处。  
“你当初骗我说你是家人被杀变成了吸血鬼的人类、还有你借我们猎人的手肃清家族，这些事我还没找你算账啊！而且你当初居然隐瞒你的名字，害得我在你失踪后没办法找你！而且十一年过去你居然还继续骗我，还逼我跟你上床！你这个该死的番茄混蛋！”罗维诺话音未落，又咬上了安东尼奥被他咬伤的脖子。  
“因为没办法嘛！而且逼你上床什么的，明明罗维你也很开心……唔……”罗维诺咬安东尼奥的时候又加了几分力。感到安东尼奥没有反应，罗维诺松口去看他。  
“罗维，你咬我的话，不小心就会变成吸血鬼哦。”安东尼奥橄榄绿的眼睛飞快地眨了眨，摆出一张无辜脸，“不过这样也好，我们可以一起去猎杀乱伤人的吸血鬼，寿命上也会更接近了……”  
“不要！我讨厌你！我才不要和你在一起！”  
“欸！居然不结婚吗？你以前真的说过会考虑的！”  
“你连告白都他妈没说过啊！”  
“没关系啦，反正是要过一辈子，等结婚了我天天说给你听都没问题。”安东尼奥搂住罗维诺蹭蹭他的脸蛋，一头乱毛扎得罗维诺脸和心都痒痒的。  
罗维诺有些绝望。他看来是要被这个吸血鬼缠到死了。


End file.
